


More Than Words

by Novoklaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blangst, High School, Klaine, M/M, Mute Blaine Anderson, Nerd Blaine Anderson, One Shot, Skank Kurt Hummel, klaine oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novoklaine/pseuds/Novoklaine
Summary: A one-shot about Skank!Kurt & Nerd!Blaine - based on the following promptMute!Nerd!Blaine is in a relationship with Skank!Kurt. Blaine overhears a conversation between Kurt and one of his friends The girl is telling him to break up with Blaine because 'he's a nerd and he can't even speak'. Blaine runs away before he even hears Kurt defending him, and for days he thinks that he isn't good enough for Kurt, and that Kurt is eventually going to break up with him. He finally breaks down, and Kurt comforts and reassures him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891798
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot for you all :)

There was a certain hierarchy at McKinley High school that every student knew about whether they liked it or not. At the very top of the social pyramid sat the Jocks and the Cheerleaders, the obvious rulers of school who made sure to only date within their tier. Underneath them sat the Skanks and the Rebels, the bad boys and girls who smoked and wore far too much eyeliner and leather and often sought human connection in the form of a one-night stand.

Then there were the others, the AC club, the Library club, the ‘too young to be bitter’ club, and even the Glee club. Then, right at the very bottom of the social heap were the Nerds.

The Nerds were a small group of students who actually aspired to do well in school, who chose to focus on their classes and hand their homework in on time, who where smart and a little bit socially inept and more often than not dresses like they’d stepped right out of the 70’s, but being a Nerd was worse than committing social suicide and dating a Nerd- now that was unheard of.

It didn’t really come as a shock to Kurt Hummel when he was shoved into numerous lockers by his leather adorned friends, all cursing and telling him he must be drunk, high, suicidal or potentially mentally inept for asking out Blaine Anderson, the compact and incredibly adorable nerd who owned far too many bowties and wore far too much hair gel. Kurt simply shrugged off his friend’s comments and continued to date Blaine, deciding that this nerdy, quiet boy was most definitely the best decision he’d made in his high school life.

“So, I was thinking that we could skip the movies tonight and just go back to my place. I mean, my Dad doesn’t get home until 10…”

Kurt was babbling as he walked hand in hand down the hallways with Blaine, his tall leather boots clacking against the ground as he went. Blaine smiled up at him, eyes shining softly the same way they always did whenever he looked at his boyfriend. He had to admit it to himself, he found Kurt’s confidence and boldness extremely sexy, and the wonderful pink streaks that ran through his chestnut hair and the shining silver lip piercing the boy sported were just the cherries on top of the cake. Kurt glanced down to Blaine and waited for him to give his usual approving nod; which he did, and he then carried on talking.

“And Quinn invited us to a party tomorrow night so- what?” Kurt looked at the boy when the smaller one gave his hand a quick squeeze, indicating that he had something to share on the matter. Blaine let go of Kurt’s hand and swung his bag down from his back, opening it to grab out his small, red notebook that was a little tattered around the edged. He slid a pen out of his blue checkered shirt pocket and quickly jotted down a sentence, his tongue poking out between his pink lips. Kurt smiles as he watched him, leaning back against someone’s locker as he waited for his boyfriend to finished. Once he was done, the smaller boy handed him the book and averted his gaze as he read what was written there in his elegant scroll.

_Quinn didn’t invite me, Kurt. She doesn’t like me._

Kurt frowned and looked up, tossing the book back to Blaine with a flick of his wrist.

“Don’t be stupid, B. Of course she likes you” he chuckled a little and Blaine shook his head.

“What do you mean?” Kurt mused and the boy once again stated to scribble down on the pages of his notebook.

_She doesn’t. None of your friends do. They all look at me like I’m trash._

Kurt rolled his eyes and leant forward, capturing the boy’s slightly parted lips in a soft kiss. Blaine let his hand drop to his side and he instinctively stepped towards Kurt, letting his hand rest gently on the boys hip, toying with the student belt he found there. Kurt pulled back after a few moments, grinning softly.

“Don’t worry, okay? Remember- I know those bitches a whole lot better that you do” he smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine’s nose that made the boys cheeks flush a soft pink. He let his long fingers brush over the others tanned skin for a small moment before he stepped away.

“I’ll catch you later, cutie” Kurt winked and blew him a kiss, heading off around the corner. Blaine smiled and adjusted his glasses and licked his lips a little, completely enchanted by the kiss and soft gaze his boyfriend had just given him. He gripped the strap on his bag and headed off towards his class, keeping to himself with a call smile.

Class was usually quite difficult for Blaine, and not just because he happened to be the only mute kid in the school, perhaps even the county. It was hard for him because no one spoke to him.

Not one single person.

He usually loved when he shared a class with Kurt, but they only shared Home Economics together and even then it was a little hard to get over the fact that the only person who would talk to him was his boyfriend. Not even the other nerds would come near him. So, Blaine usually spent most of his classes with his headphones in, getting on with his work and shooting off the occasional text to Kurt.

Blaine was rather pleased with himself that he’d even managed to get a friend, let alone a boyfriend. He’d been mute for a while now, and he honestly wasn’t sure why, He wanted to speak sometimes, he just… couldn’t. He could giggle and he could whilst rather well if he did say so himself.

He just didn’t talk, and Kurt was surprisingly okay with that.

The boy had told Blaine that he found his silence cute, and he felt like he could get to know Blaine better without all those pesky words getting in the way. Blaine had thought that was really lovely of him, but he almost felt bad for taking Kurt’s attention away from his friends, all of whom Blaine knew could not stand him, despite his boyfriend’s protests on the matter.

Blaine finished up his Calc class and was the last one out the door, carrying his books towards his locker with a small smile on his face. He’d decided that this time he would just go along with Kurt’s cray thoughts and hope for the best. Who knew, maybe Kurt was right and his friends actually did like him. Maybe Blaine would finally get some friends too. He grinned a little at the thought and was about to round the corner to his locker when he heard Kurt’s shrill voice, clearly filled with concern. Blaine peeked around the side of the wall and saw Kurt standing there a few feet away, next to him was one of the other Skanks. She had short, spiky red hair and Blaine couldn’t remember her name. Miranda? Molly? Magda?

“Look, Maycie, just spit it out” Kurt sighed as he leant against the locker, eyes focused on the girl. Blaine bit his lower lip as he listened intently, the girl looking up to stare at Kurt with a stone cold expression on her pinched face.

“You’re fucking kidding me right, Hummel? You actually have some juice at this school and unlike most of the trash here, you could go places with that. But you need to cut all the loose ends you have dragging you down” Maycie hummed and Kurt rolled his eyes.

“What loose ends?”

“That little boyfriend of yours. Kurt… you need to break it off with him. Like, yesterday.” The girl said simply and Blaine felt a small lump start to form in his throat. He tried his best to swallow it down, keeping his eyes fixed on Kurt as the boy gave his friend an unamused expression.

“Break up with him? Why?” Kurt asked, genuinely curious. Blaine listed on with intent as he girl smirked.

“Come on, Hummel. Your boytoy is at the bottom of the food chain. He’s a nerd- and he can’t even speak! He’s a silent freak who just stands there… and lets face it, he’s not even hot. No one in their right mind would ever tap that, including you. He si the most boring, pointless human I’ve ever heard of and he brings your status down. So we think you should end it before he doesn’t any lasting damage to you” Maycie folded her arms across her chest and looked up at her friend, awaiting a response.

“Blaine held in his gasp but he let the tears brim over and spill down his cheeks. He didn’t even wait to hear the rest of the abuse, racing off in the opposite direction. Once he was safe inside of an empty classroom he let the sobs out, his glasses sliding down his nose as he gripped the edge of one of the desks, struggling to breathe.

Did people really think that about him? Did Kurt think that about him too?

He chokes a little and tried desperately to pull himself back together, knowing that his boyfriend clearly did.

* * *

Kurt looked at the girl in front of him with a blank state for a long moment before he sneered.

“Fuck you. Just… fuck you. You have no idea how I feel about Blaine, and you have no idea who he is as a person.” He snapped and stepped away from the locker with a push from his boot, moving closer to the girl with a ferocity in his eyes.

“Blaine is kind and sweet and he is pretty much fucking perfect. I don’t give a single shit what you or any other bitch like you thinks about him. He makes me happy, so you can take your so called friendship and shove it up your freakin ass” Kurt snarled before he turned on his heel and stalked off down the hall. He needed a damn cigarette. Instead, he made his way into the boys bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, sighing when he realized that he had tears in his eyes. He wiped them away before they could spill over and he took in a deep breathe. Blaine didn’t have to know about this. It would hurt him so much. The poor boy tried so hard to fit in, and Kurt honestly didn’t understand what people’s problem with the boy was.

Well, they could all go fuck themselves, couldn’t they?

* * *

Over the next few days, Blaine noticed that things were different. For one, Kurt was quiet. He was a little distant and he didn’t talk about his friends anymore, and that made Blaine feel a little nervous. Another thing the boy seemed to be doing was making excused for zoning out. They would be watching a movie or having a conversation and Kurt would just stop hallway through talking, seeming to blank out for a moment before coming back to his senses. From this, Blaine has come to the conclusion that he wasn’t good enough for Kurt. Of course, he had always thought that. From day one, Blaine had been very aware that Kurt was someone of a high status at McKinley, and he was an overall confident person. It has always seemed odd to him that a boy such as Kurt would ever take an interest in him, so it only seemed naturally that everything Maycie had spouted in the hall was true.

Blaine had also noticed that Kurt seemed to change in how he was physically with Blaine too. There was a little less kissing and he didn’t hold Blaine’s hand when they walked down the hallway anymore, making an excuse that he just wanted to keep Blaine ‘safe’. Blaine noticed that Kurt didn’t seem to be with it when they had sex as well, and he was normally someone who jumped at the idea and milked it for all it was worth.

On the third day after Baine had witnessed the incident in the hallway, he had resigned himself to the fact that Kurt was going to break up with him, and when Kurt rolled off him without so much as a kiss or an ‘I love you’ after they’d had a rather satisfying sound of Sunday morning sex at Blaine’s house, Blaine burst into tears and buried his face into his pillow. Kurt’s eyes widened at the sudden outburst of emotion and turned in bed, staring in shock at his crying boyfriend.

“Shit- Blaine? B? What’s wrong? Fuck… I didn’t hurt you did I?” he breathed out and rubbed over the boys smooth back, biting his lip as he racked his brain, trying to think of what he could have possibly done to make his boyfriend cry. Blaine sobbed and shook his head, moving to sit up a little, tugging the blankets over his naked torso. He looked up at Kurt and leant across to grab his notebook and pen from their place on his nightstand.

_You’re breaking up with me._

He tossed the book to Kurt and the boy skimmed over the writing before he frowned and gave it back.

“Where the fuck did you get that idea from?” he breathed, his cheeks now hot, chest heading as Blaine scribbled down another sentence.

_I heard you and Maycie in the hall. She said terrible things about me and you didn’t say anything. You want to break up with me. She’s right, I’m not good enough for you. I’m so sorry._

Blaine handed him the book and sobbed into his hands, unable to look Kurt in the eyes. The pink haired boy read Blaine’s words and he swallowed. Blaine had heard. He swore under his breath and groaned.

“Baby… Blaine.” He sighed and set the book down, moving to gently pull at the boy’s small wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. The boy’s eyes were red and puffy, lips quivering. Kurt sighed and kissed his shaking hands. Judging by the look of shock now plastered on Blaine’s face, this was not the action he had been expecting. He sniffed and blinked a few times, tears clinging to his long, dark lashes.

“Honey, I did defend you. I promise. I told her exactly where she could shove her comments and trust me, it wasn’t pretty” Kurt chuckled softly under his breath and Blaine swallowed, still shaking a little. Kurt stroked his thumbs over the boy’s wrist and lent toward him, pausing before he pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

“Blaine, I love you. So much. Okay? I don’t care whatever fucked up social shit is going on a school because… what you and I have is so much more than that. Okay? I’m not breaking up with you. I swear” He smiled a little and looked at Blaine, the boy’s eyes filled with tears that were starting to spill over and run down his pink cheeks. Blaine let out another small sob before he surged forward, kissing Kurt deeply as his arms wrapped around his neck. Kurt let out a sigh of relief against his lips and kissed him back, pulling the smaller boy into his lap. After a while Blaine pulled away and pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt’s nose before he took hold of his pen and took the boys arm, writing on his wrist. Kurt grinned as he watched Blaine write, looking down at the black ink on his skin when he was one.

_I love you always._

Kurt beamed and cupped Blaine’s cheek with his hand.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> There we go :) Let me know that you think!


End file.
